dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Author's Notes
Below is a list of all the notes that Boichi and Riichiro Inagaki have written for each Volume. Volume 1 | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Ah, so happy... Ahh, so very happy... This book makes me so happy! This story's got everything! Life in the great outdoors, a postapocalyptic setting, a scientist boy, primeval visuals and characters with the courage and conviction not to yield to an unfamiliar world. I seriously love it all, and drawing it is super fun! |} |} | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | What do you imagine when you think of scientist? Glasses, introverts, maybe a little mad...? But in truth there can be scientist who are charmers and those who can be muscly too. Our protagonist, Senku is also be a bit different from the scientist we're used to imagining. He's one hot blooded guy! Get ready to cheer for him and his friends as they face this unprecedented challenge head-on!! |} |} Volume 2 | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Nothing makes me happier than the rough drafts i receive from Inagaki Sensei each week. Getting to draw all these nature scenes is such a joy. Every week i think about giant trees, vines and mosses. i think about Senku, living amongst all that. He's a man striking out on his own in the grandeur of this world. As someone trying to make his way in the big pad world of Japanese manga, i have an inkling of what he must be going through. Senku!! Life is all about that trade-off! Loneliness for grandeur! |} |} | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | A writer is different than a mangaka in that he or she has no staff. The stalwart author sits silently in the office, always toiling alone. How lonely! Solo work all day every day would get lonely as heck! Working themselves to the bone just like Senku, alone in the world... If it ever comes to that for me, I don't think I could stand it. You're one impressive guy, Senku! |} |} Volume 3 | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | When I was little, I'd wake up every morning, run to the calendar and wait for my mom. We never had enough paper, so when mom would rip each day's page off the calendar, I'd use it to draw. One day of each month was marked by an extra-large page, which meant a jumbo-sized drawing! I have a series in Jump getting a graphic novel release. But I don't credit for that-I chalk it up to the power of manga. To that five-year-old with nothing more than calendar pages to draw on, Jump shone bright as a beacon telling me that I too could become a mangaka someday. |} |} | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I may be the writer, but I can't do any of this on my own. This series is the product of a lot of hard work from a lot of people. Senku starts gathering his own group of friends in this volume, and with their help, he's able to create all sorts of things. The picture above is my attempt to make a certain one of those things. It tasted, let's just say... interesting! |} |} Volume 4 | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I stress about a lot of things while drawing and one of them is lids. Senku stores a bunch of science stuff in bottles and pots, but i often don't know what to do about the lids... I also altered the way Senku's rocket operated by matching it to his age and technical capabilities Wood and stone tools and the way the characters use them are drawn differently depending on their time periods. The same is true of the village's details. I always think hard about this stuff so I don't ruin Inagaki Sensei's amazing story but there are plenty of times where i end up feeling disappointed because I don't have the time or talent. I've drawn sci-fi manga, studied physics and read about a thousand books on science, yet I'm always blown away by Dr. Stone's faithful portrayal of science. It fills me with a sense of wonder and reminds me of my own inadequacy. |} |} | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I went to a glass workshop t try crafting some glassware! Basically it's like super soft clat and really fun! It filled me with this feeling, like I could make anything and everything, once I got the hang of it. I have no doubt that if a genuine artisan saw glass for the first time, he or she would would love to get their hands on some. Therefore, Kaseki's reaction felt really natural to me. |} |} Volume 5 | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I reference photos from a number of different locations when drawing Kohaku's village. Mostly it's just the Izu Peninsula woods and assorted nature shots, but I also use photos from my two-month research trip in Hokkaido, the picturesque scenery of Toyama, the rocky mountains of Karuizawa, landscape images of Yamanashi and the rocky islands and seaside cliffs of Pusan, Korea. I really wanted to make it out to Yakushima for some prime shots, but preparing for serialization took a whole month. Plus i had two weekly series, so my trip never happened. It's a good thing that I already had a stockpile of reference photos! |} |} | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | With Senku's lab finally up and running, he's able to concoct some high-level science creations. Actually it's getting harder and harder for me as the writer to keep pace! For the particularly tricky calculations, I have our science consultant and other experts to help fact check. But in the stone world, Senku's doing it all in his head... That's just Baaaad! |} |} Volume 6 | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | For chapters 42-44, I used over 1,070 reference photos. It was brutal work for several weeks, but my staff and I poured out hearts into it. Why? I have special feelings for the Soyuz rockets and Baikonur base since one of my past series was set in Russia. In order to learn about the country's history, literature, food and mafia, I read Russian books, listened to Russian music and even tried cooking Russian food. After all, I know that i need to cultivate a certain love for a culture if I want to portray it. With that series, I tried to convey Russia's passion, loneliness and solemnity. In a way, doing this part of Dr. Stone revived my passion for Russia. I still haven't traveled there in person, but I hope to someday! |} |} | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I visited a spear dojo for research! This picture's small and it's hard to tell, but the spear on the left is blurry. The "pipe spear" has the spear itself going through a pope and just like Hyoga's it spins around. There's no blocking that! They even let me try it out. I got it to spin just fine, but pulling off an actual attack was another story. I need more training! |} |} Volume 7 | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Somebody sent me this very cute Suika figure made of modeling clay, as a gift. It makes me happy, Incredibly happy. It's decorating my office now. I'll keep working hard on Dr. Stone! Thank You |} |} | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | What's the mysterious scientific apparatus in the photo above? It's the same piece of glasswork that appears in this book, made by incredibly skilled human hands and not by machine. I got my hands on one for research, and I still can't believe this thing exists. When I went to the glass workshop (mentioned in volume 4), I struggled to make a single vase. Artisans are incredible... |} |} Volume 8 | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I finally mangaged to go on a research trip to Russia that I've been dying to do. O refretted not having enough prep time or resources when drawing the Soyuz rocket in the story, so on my trip, I was sure to visit the house where Tsiolkovsky was born, go to Star City, see an actual Soyuz rocket and hear a talk about astronauts. Tsiolkovsky's old house actually had some of the research tools he once used while conceiving of the possibilities of multistage rockets, space stations and the like! I couldn't help but think about Senku. Next time I get a chance to draw space and Senku together, it'll be so much better than before! |} |} | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Dr. Stone is getting an anime. We did it! Get excited!! |} |} Volume 9 | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | From the bottom of my heart, I'd like to thank all the fans who send in letters and gifts. I'm sorry that I can't send individual responses back. I spend my days drawing Dr. Stone and thinking about Senku's inventions and the future world he lives in. Sometimes I go on research trips and sometimes I discuss the science, the world building and Senku's feelings with my supervising editor. I do all that so I can pour my heart into every single drawing so that I can create more color pages, etc. I want every line of every drawing to communicate just how much love I have for the fans. There's a tale told by these drawings a tale of gratitude and thanks. |} |} | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | The Jump staff had the creators write some calligraphy about their upcoming plans for the new year. Like aspirations, ambitions and so on. For this meaningless embarrassing exercise, I gripped the brush with a trembling hand that's never really written calligraphy before, and thought, "Why not shill for the anime adaption while I'm at it?" On that note, the Dr. Stone anime starts in July 2019. I hope you watch!! |} |} Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Category:Media